What were you doing!
by xChloex
Summary: Harry goes for a walk and meets an unexpected person. Slash! HarryDraco, PG13, does not follow HBP. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K.Rowling, not me. I, sadly, only own the plot**

**Summary: Harry goes for a walk and meets a unexpected person. Slash, Harry/Draco, PG13**

**A/N: This was just an idea I thought of whilst in the park, swinging on the swing. I've had it in my head for a while and just decided to write it now, enjoy...**

**What were you two doing!**

Harry timidly followed Dudley into the living room of 4 Privet drive, Dudley was white with rage and panic. He was shaking as though he had just seen his own gravestone. The minute his Aunt Petunia saw the state of Dudley she shot out of her chair, fussing over him.

"What's wrong with my little Dudders?" she asked, helping him onto the couch, her eyes filled with worry.

"M-magic…people like H-harry," Dudley stuttered between breaths, "He pointed that…that _thing _at me"

"What's this boy? MAGIC!" roared a beetroot red Vernon Dursley at Harry.

"Vernon, the neighbours," scolded his panicking wife.

"Listen, It wasn't me who pointed my _wand_ at him, it was one of my friends from school and it was because Dudley threatened him," Harry reasoned, even though it would do no good.

"Not that you could blame Dudley for threatening him, but Dudders what did you say to this friend of Harry's?"

Dudley scoffed, "Friend? More like boyfriend, unless it's a thing their kind does. They were snogging the faces of each other when I found them"

Harry blushed as he remembered the events that had happened that night…

!Flashback!

Harry was swinging on the swing in he little park near his home, his thoughts pondering over his sixth year at Hogwarts, and at how much had changed when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from the back.

He jumped up of the swing, startled. His heart was beating out of his chest, as he swivelled round to see a blonde haired boy about the age of seventeen laughing lightly.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Harry said, breathing heavily.

"Sorry" the boy said, still laughing, "But you should have see your face, it was very cute"

Harry scowled, "I am not cute. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to see my favourite Gryffindork," he replied, Harry glaring at him for the insult when he leant down to kiss him lightly but Harry, with his seeker reflexes, dodged it.

"Draco!"

"What?" he asked, trying his best to look innocent but his mischievous smirk gave him away.

"We could be seen.You know I don't want to tell anyone yet"

Draco sighed, "No-one's even around, please, after all I did come all this way just to see you"

Harry took one look at the pouting boy at instantly melted, "Okay."

Draco smirked at him, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist to bring him closer. Both closed their eyes, leaning in as Harry whispered against the others lips, "By the way, what do you mean 'all this way' it only takes you a few seconds to apparate?"

"It was just part of my persuasion" Draco replied before pressing his lips against Harry's.

The two teenagers pressed their bodies against each other, closing any gap between them as their lips and tongues battled for dominance in a heated and passionate yet soft and tender kiss. Their hands roamed around each other's bodies, causing low moans to come from both of them. Draco's hands were sliding under Harry's shirt as they both deepened the kiss further.

Draco was about to suggest that he and Harry go back to his manor (His mother and father were killed in the final battle that happened in 6th year), when a gang of boys caught his eye. He turned to look at them, his eyes darting to Harry, who was seeing his life flicker before his eyes, (in other words, he looked scared.)

"Harry, what the heck were you doing with him!" shouted an extremely pudgy boy, who Draco recognised as Dudley, Harry's cousin.

"It's called kissing, look it up. It's what two people do when they're attracted to each other, that is why of course you wouldn't know what it is" drawled Draco, with his Slytherin smirk in place.

"Yeah, well wait until dad hears about this, Harry. You'll be back under the stairs in no time, and we won't let you back to that freak school or your _boyfriend_" spat Dudley.

Draco glared daggers at the chubby boy in front of him, as he whipped out his wand from under his cloak. He put up with Granger and Weasley for Harry but he would not let a low-life muggle threaten Harry, relative or not.

"Don't. Threaten. Harry. Again. Or. I. Will. Hex. You. Into. Oblivion"

Dudley began to whimper at the sight of Draco's wand. He began to look around for back-up but his little gang had already left.

"You can't use magic, you're not allowed"

"I'm seventeen now, so I can do magic whenever I like. That includes now"

"Draco" Harry's voice cut in, "He's not worth it" Draco debated this thought, before reluctantly lowering his wand.

A shaking Dudley then stuttered, "W-wait until w-we get h-home. I'm s-so telling d-dad" and before Draco could react again Dudley ran off down the street.

"You shouldn't have done that" scolded Harry, Draco shrugged, "I better get going, don't want to get into more trouble"

Harry placed a fleeting kiss on Draco's lips and chased after Dudley before Draco could protest.

!end flashback!

"HARRY, ANSWER ME!" shouted Vernon pulling Harry out of his daydream.

"What?"

"What did this 'friend' of yours do?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "nothing. I'm off to bed"

He got up, walked out of the room, and began to climb the stairs, ignoring his uncles' calls. When he was safely in his room, he lay on his bed and touched his lips, thinking of the kiss he had shared earlier and one, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
